


The beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The beginning of something beautiful.





	The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hihi just letting yall know that i haven't wrote in so long and this one-shot is a way for me to get back into it anyway i tried to edit this the best i could but since im not a native english speaker i might have missed some stuff im sorry about that enjoy though!

Tyler didn't know how it evens started. He met Josh one day at this lame party. He didn't even know who's party or house it was and he frankly didn't care. A party was a party, a reason to drink and be irresponsible for a few hours.

He remembered when he first saw Josh. He was beautiful, standing there like he owned the world, with his yellow hair and his bright white teeth he kept flashing at everyone. Tyler wanted these teeth to rip him apart.

Tyler knew he wasn't ugly. He wasn't the most beautiful man ever but he wasn't ugly at all, and knew how to use his charm at best.

When their eyes met across the room Tyler knew he was gonna get fucked tonight. Josh looked at him like he was about to devour him and enjoy every second of it.

Not many words were exchanged beside their name before they both found themselves together alone in a room upstairs. They took no time in turning each other naked and needy. Tyler found himself getting lost in the ink on Josh arms, so full of colors and probably holding a meaning he hoped he had the chance of understanding one day.

Josh looked at him like he was everything at this moment. Maybe they both looked at each other like that. This moment was theirs and they didn't know if they will ever share it again.

This was the best fuck Tyler ever had in his life. Josh fucked him hard and fast but full of soft kisses and pretty words. Tyler thought he could have fallen in love right there in his post coital daze, Josh cuddled against his chest like it was home. They fell asleep right there with smiles on their face.

*

Mornings after are almost always awkward and weird and especially when you wake up in a stranger's room with a body full of someone you don't recall. Tyler's brain took a few seconds to understand that the mop of something crushing him was an human being. A beautiful and softly snoring human being.

Tyler took time to watch Josh sleep, remembering the events from last night it felt so good. It felt like forever since Tyler felt so good in bed with another man like this.

After a few seconds of watching Josh sleep he noticed that the boy was sucking on his thumb in his sleep. It was weirdly cute, and Josh looked so pure and serene with his thumb in his mouth.

Tyler started to play with Josh's yellow hair to wake him up softly, yeah he was looking cute sleeping but Tyler needed to pee since he opened his eyes, he was going to explode if he didn't go now.

Josh stirred with a whine either from being close to waking up or by his scalp being massaged. Tyler remembered the noises he made and the way his hips snapped when Tyler pulled at his hair. Tyler is going to have him under his skin for a long time.

"Hey dude can you wake up please, my bladder is gonna explode if i don't go now."

Another whine was to be heard, this time from displeasure. But Josh rolled off Tyler body laying next to him instead.

"There's a bathroom on the right when you get out of the room. Good morning by the way."

Josh said this while rubbing his eyes while letting out a cute yawn. Tyler couldn't help admiring him a little bit before getting up and putting on his underwear he found somewhere on the floor.

"Thanks man."

Tyler didn't miss the way Josh was staring at his ass. He decided to make a big show out of it. Judging by Josh laugh it was satisfying enough.

*

It's been 1 month since Tyler and Josh fucked. Tyler won't admit it to anyone, but he's been thinking about Josh every day now. Not only the fuck was good, but Josh was so sweet too they didn't talk a lot but Tyler could sense how much of a sweetheart Josh was.

They exchanged numbers before leaving this night behind them, a promise for more maybe or just an act of politesse after the intimate moment they shared.

On one night Tyler was going crazy. He couldn't stop thinking about Josh, everything about him, his hair, his mouth, his voice, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, the way Tyler catch him sucking on his thumb while sleeping, everything about him was driving Tyler crazy.

They didn't even know each other that much Tyler might be as well be crazy to get attached to a stranger who fucked him at a party so fast.

On an other night, Tyler thought about sending a message to Josh. He had a breakdown and shaved a few hours ago. The act of shaving his hair made somehow his head clearer, and he was finally able to think, like a weight being lifted out of his shoulder making me feel like a feather.

Finally, at 4 am he messaged Josh maybe it wasn't the good time but he felt on a cloud at the moment, it was just the right moment, it was a simple message but it was enough.

_ hey it's tyler._

*

When Tyler woke up the next morning at 10 am the notification of Josh texting him back made his heart beat a hundred time faster.

**hey tyler i have been waiting for you to text for a long time. **

The message was sent not long after Tyler send the first message. Somehow it surprised Tyler. A blush made itself home on Tyler cheeks, rereading the message over and over again. Josh has been waiting for him but why didn't he texted first?

_why didn't you text first if you've been waiting that much?_

Tyler didn't expect an answer until a few hours. Josh was full of surprises though since his phone beeped just after he got ready to go to his morning classes.

**you seemed like a stubborn guy i just wanted to see how much. **

Tyler didn't care about seeming clingy he's been dreaming of Josh about the past month. Talking to him still felt like a dream.

_can't deny that im stubborn but what's your verdict josh. _

**you sure are stubborn but nothing i can't handle and you're the one that texted first**.

_ngl i thought giving each other numbers was just a way of saying thanks after the moment we shared but ive been thinking about you for the past month so… _

**do you really think i would have gave you my number if i saw you only as a one night stand?**

_ i don't know you that much about you josh just know you fucked me good and that you suck on your thumb when you sleep. _

**that's embarrassing i didn't know i was doing that. do you wanna know more about me tho.**

_ it was the cutest thing ever. and yes of course i do josh. _

**what about a date this friday to know each other better, what do you think**.

_i will love to josh_.

And just like that Tyler and Josh date was set up. The beginning of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> i might turn this into a serie idk it was supposed to be much longer but oh well
> 
> anyway come say hi on tumblr im fallwithfalling
> 
> also im working on something im really proud of and can't wait to show you guys! thanks for reading!


End file.
